InuYasha: Another Feudal Fairy Tale
by lhmsstory
Summary: A double author story based around two OCs in the InuYasha world. Two teenagers, who didn't even know that the other existed, get transported to the feudal era. How did they get there? Will they survive? Will they make it back home? And most importantly, what ancient evil have they unknowingly awakened?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

**Written by LongHairedMan**

Hideko or just Hide for short, sat in his chair with his face planted on his desk. As usual, Hideko was avoiding the teachers lecture in the hopes of getting some sleep. He was a 19 year old male who had ocean blue eyes and short brown hair. Although his name is Japanese in origin his birth parents we're Canadian's who moved for his father work as an archaeologist. Thinking ahead, they decided to give him a Japanese name to avoid being bullied in school. They figured being the only student with western origins in an all Japanese school would make it hard enough for him to make friends.

The cool feeling of the desk's surface was soothing and just as Hideko was about to fall asleep, his teacher began shouting at him.

"Hideko! Hideko!" Mr. Matsuo shouted from the front of the class. Hideko slowly lifted his head and met eyes with his teacher. The man was short and skinny, having brown eyes and long black hair.

"Yes Mr. Asshole ***cough*** I mean Matsuo." Hide said, awaiting the classrooms reaction. As expected the classroom as a whole started laughing and Mr. Matsuo slowly walked down the row of desks until he reach the one belonging to Hideko.

"If I catch you sleeping in my class one more time-" Mr. Matsuo warned but was cut off.

"What? You'll send me to the big scary office?" Hideko asked with a smirk.

"-Fail you. Don't think I wont. As I recall, If you fail the high school entrance exam again you're going to be living on the street. So please, give me a reason to fail you." Mr. Matsuo whispered with a smile. Hideko eyes narrowed as the argument he had with his mother earlier filled his head. _"Hide, if you fail your high school entrance exam again, you can find a new place to live. __I just can't take it anymore!__"_

"Yea whatever." Hideko let out, giving Mr. Matsuo a dirty look.

"Just remember whose house your living in boy." Mr. Matsuo warned before he turned around and began walking to the front of the class.

"I can't believe my mom is dating that asshole. It wasn't even a day after my dads funeral when he started trying to make the moves on her." Hideko thought, picking his pencil up and pretending to stab Mr. Matsuo in the back as he moved to the front of the class. While he did this the girl in the seat behind him giggled.

"Now without further interruption." Matsuo said before turning around, looking right at Hideko.

Hideko released his grip and the pencil dropped on his desk. Mr. Matsuo just scowled at him before beginning his lecture again. Hideko turned around to the girl behind him, the one who giggled. The girl's name was Ayumi. She had wavy shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes and had a major crush on Hideko.

"Hey Ayumi, got any plans for tonight?" Hideko asked, knowing full well how she felt about him.

Ayumi blushed intensely as she fumbled to find words.

"Uh no. Not tonight Hide!" Ayumi said, stuttering her words.

"Mind if I crash at our house tonight?" Hideko asked.

"Yes she does! Right Ayumi?" the Eri said, sitting to the right of Ayumi.

"Um." Ayumi said, still blushing.

"Oh come! On that guy has to be at-least 18." Yuka said, sitting to the left of Ayumi. Eri and Yuka are Ayumi's two best friends and from what Hideko had seen, never left her side.

"I'm 19 actually, and I'm right here." Hideko stated, but was ignored.

Ayumi looked back and forth between her friends and they both just stared at her with a very serious look.

"...and to conclude, I will be leaving and this class will be becoming a self-study." Mr. Matsuo finished.

Finally after looking back and forth a few more times, Ayumi's head turned to Hideko.

"Sorry Hide." Ayumi said, avoiding eye contact.

"Great, there goes my backup place to sleep." Hideko thought before noticing the sound of Mr. Matsuo's voice had ceased. Hideko turned around and standing next to his desk was Mr. Matsuo.

Mr. Matsuo just stared at Hideko with a singular look of annoyance.

"Hey, I wasn't sleeping." Hideko stated with a smart ass grin.

"Hide, you have failed your high school entrance exam three times now. Everyone hear that? Three times and he's about to have a forth because he's going to fail again!" Mr. Matsuo announced to the class.

Hideko's grin turn into a frown and he jumped out of his desk, meeting Mr. Matsuo face to face. Hideko practically towered over Mr. Matsuo at 5' 9'' but that didn't stop his teacher from staring right back up at him. As the two stared the class went completely silent .

"Oh is that right?" Hideko asked, not backing away an inch.

"Yea I do. You know why? Because you're a screw up kid. A screw up. I'd love for your father to see you now. The son of one of the greatest archaeologist of our time, can't even pass a high school entrance exam. It would have eaten him aliv-." Before Mr. Matsuo could even finish his sentence Hideoko curled his hand into a fist and punched Mr. Matsuo in the face with all his strength. Mr. Matsuo slammed into the row of desk with enough force, he flew over the desks and landed in the row on the other side, flat on his back. The class as a whole just let out a gasp at the sight.

"Why the fuck would I have to stay awake if it's a self-study anyway?" Hideko asked. Mr. Matsuo rolled around on the ground, holding the side of his face Hideko hit.

"Hideko! What have you done!" A female teacher asked in horror, peaking her head in the door.

"Uh oh." Hideko let out, looking over to the teacher.

"Run Hide!" Ayumi warned.

"Ayumi! Don't help him! Didn't you see what he just did the Mr. Matsuo?!" Eri and Yuka shouted.

"A student just assaulted a teacher in room 3-C!" The female teacher shouted into her radio.

For Hideko, reality finally clicked back in. Realizing what would be the consequences of what he just did, Hideko ran for the door.

"HEY STOP!" the female yelled as Hideko ran out of the room and into hardwood floored hallway.

"Sorry lady but no thanks!" Hideko shouted back, running down the hall further.

After running for 20 seconds Hideko reached the end of the upstairs hall and at it we're the stairs that would take him down. Quickly Hideko grabbed on to the cold steel railing and ran down the steps as fast as he could. Upon reaching the bottom Hideko heard someone call his name.

"Hide!" Another teacher shouted from down the hall to the right. The teacher was Mr. Satou and Hideko knew him as a family friend. Mr. Satou worked and was friends with Hideko's father. Friend or not the last place Hideko wanted to go was the office.

Avoiding Mr. Satou, Hideko started to run down the hall in the opposite direction, left.

"I just wanna talk Hide!" the teacher shouted but Hideko wasn't stopping for anything. Even the odd teacher or student that just so happened to be in the halls on his way to the front of the school. His running continued down the hall until he made it to the front doors. Looking back Hide made sure no one was following him. After he was certain, he lean up against the white wall next to the double door entrance to the school and relaxed.

"_The son of one of the greatest archaeologist, can't even pass a high school entrance exam." _Mr. Matsuo's words echoed in Hideko's head and instead of bring a feeling of rage, like in the class, it brought sadness. Hide reached into the collar of his black school uniform and felt around for the last reminder he had of his father. It was an artifact his father found on one of his archeological digs and in his last moments before he died, he gave it to Hideko.

Hideko followed the feel of the cloth necklace until he felt the stone texture of object attached to it. Pulling the necklace off and raising in front of his face, Hide examined it. It was a stone that looked like it was only half of what it use to be. It had a completely straight cut down the one side and red markings on it that looked to be half of some Japanese symbol.

"Dad, I really hope you can't see me right now." Hide thought, tightly clenching the stone in his right hand.

Suddenly the schools P.A. system screeched to life.

***"****TO**** ANY TEACHERS WHO ****SEE**** MR. ****ANDERSON****, ESCORT HIM TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"***

"Time to dip." Hideko said to himself, once the overhead announcements finished.

Hideko leaned off the wall and charged at the door. Shoving it open, the light from outside temperately blinded Hideko, making it impossible for him to see what was coming. Out of no-where something small slammed in the Hideko, causing him to fall over and lose hold of the stone in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. **

**As you may have read in the description, this is a double author story based around two OC characters, Yui and Hideko. This means that I, and the other author named smexysesshomaru, will be alternating between writing chapters. We hope you enjoy :D **

**From the other author, LongHairedMan.**

**P.S. ****smexysesshomaru ** wrote this chapter.

**Chapter 2  
**

Yui pressed her hands against the cold glass, standing so close to the showcase that her breath was beginning to fog the window. "Whaaa~" she breathed, "So pretty!" She gazed at the display containing jewelry dated way back before even her grandmother was born. Pearls and necklaces; earrings and gems; bracelets and broaches; really, everything Yui could ask for was, lay glimmering out in front of her. The only thing that was stopping her from reaching in and grabbing the shinning objects, was the fogging up glass display case Yui was putting all her weight on. If only she was strong enough the break it...

"Heh, do you actually have any money for anything in there?" a familiar voice asked.

Yui jerked her hands away. Behind her, she could hear her two twin sisters, Risa and Ayano, giggling, probably still laughing at Yui's mad dash to the jewelry section of the store the second they walked through the entrance.

Yui made a pouty face with her back turned to her sisters. "A girl can dream," she mumbled quietly. Okay, so it was not just the glass display case that was stopping her from grabbing her gems: finances were always stopping her from getting everything she wanted.

She was standing inside a old antique shop in Akibara, Tokyo's centre of otaku and moe culture. It was a small shop, close to the train station which she would soon be heading to on her way to school. She had travelled down the street the store way on many times before, but oddly enough, this was first time she had noticed the store's existence. Unable to contain their curiosity, she, and her two sisters she was walking with, had decided to stop by on her way to class

Yui felt a light slap on her on the back, followed by a laugh. "Marry rich, Yui. That's the only way you'll ever afford anything in there... Hey Ayano, what do you think of this hat? Totally suits her, am I right?" Suddenly Yui felt an uncomfortable pressure on her head as what she thought was a hat was pushed down against her hair.

Ayano and Risa burst out laughing as Yui spun around, trying to feel with her hands what the hat looked like. It felt furry.

"Haha, perfect! That totally suits our little munchkin!"

"Eeeeeeh!?" she whined, partially for the theatrical effect of keeping her sisters laughing, "What did you put on me? What? What?!" She puffed up her cheeks and started to lightly pound on Risa's shoulder.

Risa continued laughing, and pointed at a mirror on top of the check out counter, situated on top of a display holding up various brands of sun glasses. Enjoying the attention her sisters were giving her, Yui ran over to it, ignoring the incredulous stare the old shop keeper was giving her on the other side of the counter. She was so short, standing around the height of a twelve year old, she had to stand on her tip toes in order to see the top of her head.

She made a disgusted face when she saw what it was: an old raccoon hat, with a stripped tail coming off the side of the hat. "Oh, ew! Ew! Ew! Yuck!" She quickly pulled it off her head in one, fluid motion, and whipped it across the store at her sisters. They squealed, making no attempt to catch it.

"What?" Risa, said, bending over to pick it up, "I thought it looked cute!"

"Adorable!" Ayano pipped in, making no attempt to hold hide her grin.

Yui puffed up her cheeks again. "You guys are rude! Look what you've done!" She started to smooth down her black hair. Whatever style that she had her hair in in the morning was now gone. Her hair did not take well to being manipulated, and she could feel her hair flying away from it's original, neat shoulder length style style she had straightened it to that morning. She sighed inwardly, _Oh well. I'll fix it on the train. _

"Ahem. Are you girls going to buy anything?"

The girls instantly stopped laughing as Yui's eyes widened. _Crap! Forgot about him! _She cleared her throat as she spun around. The shop keeper, a thin, bald old man wearing spectacles and a blue apron, was ignoring her sisters, glaring directly at her. _Guess I was the loudest. Shit. _

"Uhhhh...uh, yeah. Yeah! Sorry for the noise. I actually was wondering if you had any cheap jewelry...?" Her voice squeaked a little as she spoke.

He stared her down with his emotionless, bespectacled black eyes. "Check the store window." he said, pointing her past the old clothing section, back towards the store entrance. At first she thought he was telling her to leave, but as she walked over, making an annoyed face at her sisters who were making themselves "busy" looking through the clothes, she saw the jewelry display. It was a tiny display, with very cheap, flimsy looking necklaces and bracelets. Something that her little brother would think to buy her with his pocket money for Christmas.

She sighed, and started to look over it with her eyes, searching for the cheapest thing she could buy to appease the shop owner. She could hear her sisters giggling over weird clothing items behind her, and was starting to feel left out.

"Hm?' She breathed quietly, finding something. It was half of a small stone on a necklace, cut almost perfectly down what looks like should have been the middle. It was not perfectly round, but it was smooth, with red markings on it. She guessed that if the other half of the stone was attached to it, it would say something in Kanji. Someone had pierced a hole through tip of the stone and put a chain through it. It actually looked kind of ancient and cool for 500 yen...

Yui picked it up and brought it to the till. "I want to get this."

The old man, Kentaro according to his name tag, picked up the necklace and examined the pendant. He only glanced at it for a second before he dropped it onto the table. It made a loud sound, clattering onto the wooden counter.

_ Klutzy much? _Yui thought, keeping a straight face.

He stared down at her through his thin spectacles, almost evaluating her. _Does he think I'm going to steal it?_ Yui knew she was short for her age, but she was wearing her school's sailor green sailor uniform, so he had to know she was in middle school, and can make shopping decisions on her own. Despite the fact that she had her black hoodie tied around her waist because she was too lazy to carry it, and had purple eye contacts in for the hell of it, she looked her age, fifteen.

He took a second before he spoke, almost as if he was making his mind up about something. "I wouldn't recommend you buy this one."

"You wouldn't recommend I... buy it?" Yui parroted, confused. _What? Does it cost more than it's listed as? _"Then why are you selling it?"

He took his time to sort out his words slowly. Yui could hear the Risa and Ayano had stopped talking, and guessed they were listening in. He spoke in a hoarse whisper, almost as if what he was saying would bring about a curse if it was spoken too loud. "You could still buy it if you really must." he muttered, "But the person I bought it from... she... well, she says it's unlucky. Misfortune fell on her, and she ended up giving it to me for free. I... I don't want to sell it to someone so young. I'd rather it go to someone looking for trouble. I'm willing to give you a discount on other items in that section."

Yui had to stop herself from snorting. _Old people and their stories... It's totally worth more than 500 yen, isn't it? 'Sides, even if it is cursed, I'll be fine. This kind of thing is my speciality. _She smiled at him, "That's okay. I'm super lucky!" She held up her fingers in a V, and smiled with her teeth, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Young lady, I'm not joking about this. This thing is really unluck-"

"No really!" Risa butted in from behind her. She could hear her sister walk right up behind her, preparing to go on a familiar rant, "Yui is super lucky! She forgets to study for a test? It's cancelled. Forgets an umbrella? School ends early, right before the storm. Steps on her glasses? Optometrist is having and opening day sale and is offering free designer glasses and discounted lenses. Forgets to do her chores?"

"Mom accidentally pops the vaccum bag and makes a bigger mess than there was and cleans it herself," Ayano continued, joining in on cue. "Spills her lunch in her bag? Her teacher orders pizza as a surprise for homeroom. Forgets her gym clothes? Someone sprains their ankle on the way to the change room and Yui spends the class playing nurse while the real one is home sick! If anything, Yui needs something unlucky to happen so that she can experience life's gamble like the rest of us. The only unfortunate thing about this munchkin is her eyesight and her height."

Yui pursed her lips, nodding along with what they were saying as if they were preaching words at church. "Yup! So as you can see, I'm really lucky! I'll be fine. No worries." She continued to hold up her V with her smile, hoping she looked as cute as she thought she did. She batted her eyelashes for effect.

The storekeeper, Kentaro, stared at her, not at all moved by the speech she and her sisters just delivered. He sighed. "If you must... that'll be 500 yen." he said.

Yui flashed him the brightest smile she could muster and reached in her pocket, pulling out the coin. Then she took the necklaces from the counter and stuffed it in her pocket. "Thank you very much. It's really cool looking!"

He paused for a minute as the three sisters walked out the store. "Come back again soon," he yelled at them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later was fifteen minutes too long for Yui. She had slowly walked to the train station, waving goodbye to her sisters who went their separate ways to work, and then realized the time. It was 7:17. Her train had left two minutes ago.

She felt for the stone and sighed, coming to terms with the fact that she was going to be late. "You work fast," she whispered to the stone, "But I'm luckier than that. Today will go just as well as every other day before it, you'll see."

Looking around the steel white station, she searched for a bench where she could sit. Her usual crowd of people she stood alongside waiting for the train were gone, and she felt surrounded by complete strangers: adults who were probably commuting to work. Finding an empty bench, she sat down. There was an orange cone beside her on the bench, but she ignored it, knowing that it'll keep others from sitting beside her. _The difference two minutes can make..._

Reaching in her bag, she pulled out her cellphone and started texting a friend.

**I missed my train. Tell Ms. S I'll be late.**

Not even a second later, she got a reply: **Idiot. Sure thing.**

"Okay that's dealt with it!" She said, "Now what do I do for the next ten minutes?" She gazed around the station, her eyes evaluating the groups of workers standing in their suits and ties. Some were holding briefcases, some were yelling into their phones, and some, mainly the women, just stood there, with a brooding, bored look. It was if everything was the same them, day after day. They all looked... lifeless. Yui scrunched up her face. _Ugh, one day I'll look like that. Gross. _

"Young lady, can't you see the sign? Don't sit there!"

"Eh?" Yui looked to her right. A tall security officer dressed in blue approached her. He was wagging his finger at her, reprimanding her. Yui straightened her back up in the of authority. "Are you talking to me, sir?"

"Yes you! Can't you see the sign? Wet paint!"

"EH?!" Yui shot straight up off the bench, looking behind her. The white bench had a brown spot where she was once sitting. She stared at it for a second. "My sweater!" Reaching for the sweater around her waist, she pulled it off and stared at it. The once black fabric was now wrinkled white. "Aw~! It was brand new too! I had to get 80% on that English exam to get this!"

Begrudgingly, she looked at the orange cone that she had ignored earlier. There was a piece of paper attached to it that said, WET PAINT. She muffled a frustrated scream as she turned back to the security officer. "Is... there a washroom somewhere?"

"Next to the entrance. Next time read the signs, alright miss? Luckily the painter is still here."

Yui said nothing. She gripped her sweater in her hands, gave the officer a quick bow, and ran off.

Not even a minute later she was in the washroom, rinsing off her sweater. "Luckily the painter is still here," she mimicked sarcastically. "God, why don't they put a bigger sign over there?! Make it obvious to everyone!"

She looked around the counter, searching for soap to use to help wash the paint out. "There it is!" she said. Then she groaned. It was too high up; she could barely reach it while standing on her tiptoes. For some reason they had designed the room so the soap dispenser was above the paper towel dispenser. She could feel her green skirt riding up as she put her legs onto the counter to reach the soap, but made no effort to pull it down. She started squirting soap onto her sweater. "Who puts this stuff up here?!"

She heard the sound of a toilet flushing.

She jumped a little, as seconds later she heard the sound of a stall door slamming against the metal walls. She gave a nervous laugh, realizing that someone was in the washroom with her. "Sorry about this! I'll be down in a second, I just need to get some soap. It's too high up for me."

"Just continue what you're doing." A deep voice.

Yui's eyes widened. _That... doesn't sound like a girl... _Her heart pounded as she turned slowly gathered the courage to turn her head and look in the mirror and see who was behind her. She screamed when she saw him: a fat old man with a balding spot on his head. He looked like a toad. He was pulling up his pants, staring straight at her legs, blushing. "KYAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Yui grabbed her skirt, and pulled it down as far as it could go.

The old man held his hands up in defence. "Why are you screaming? This is the men's washroom."

Yui continued to scream, looking glancing around the room to assess the situation. There were stalls everywhere, with the door of the one the man just came out of swinging slightly. In the corner, however, was a line of urinals. Yui screamed even louder, jumped off the counter, grabbed her wet sweater and ran out of the room.

_Oh my god. Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

She ran back to the wet bench, and crouched behind it, hiding herself.

_I will never... speak of this. Ever. _

She looked up, watching people board the train that had just arrived. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Never, never, ever. He saw my panties, didn't he? NO! Never!_

The overhead announcement system started making muffling noise. "LAST CALL FOR THE TRAIN HEADING FOR SHINJUKO STATION."

"That's my train!" She got up and ran to it, trying to blend in with the dead eyed crowd. _Please don't come on here, Mr._ Not even a minute later, it was off, heading towards her school. She couldn't find a seat, so she stood, hanging on a pole, hoping no one would pay attention to her. She closed her eyes as she hung on the pole, trying to wish away that experience.

_I'll be at school in ten minutes. I'll be at school in ten minutes. _

_ Vrrr! _Her phone vibrated. Wrapping herself around the pole, she took off her bag, reached around the sweater she had stuffed into it, and grabbed her phone. It was Sayo, the friend she had texted earlier.

**Where are you? Sensei is sick and is leaving early so Mr. M is taking over. He's moving his exam to today. Hurry up and get here! It'll start in 20 minutes! (O_O)**

Yui heart dropped to the ground as she read that text. Then she read it again. And then once more. Time seemed to stop. She felt her palms get sweaty. Not only had she not studied for that exam, she was not even there. That, in it self, would give her an instant zero. Mr. Matsuo did not appreciate any backtalk or excuses in his class. Yui just stared at her phone, defeated.

"Hm?" Yui looked up. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ms. Teddy Bear panties, can I have that pole? My balance is not what it used to be."

Yui flushed and spun around. Directly in front of her was that old man, the one from the washroom. The bald, toad like man. Her brain froze as her face started glowing red. The train started to slow down as Yui dropped her bag out of surprise. _He... saw... _

Slowly she nodded, and bent down, picking up her bag. "You can have my spot," she robotically said. The train had stopped, and she found herself backing up, getting off the train with the crowd. Before she knew it, she was off the train, and it's doors were closing. Then it was gone. She blinked, petrified. Then she understood what just happened.

"I got off at the wrong stop..."

She remained planted for another few seconds. Then her mind started working again.

"Oh my god, THE TEST!" She yelled. The gaze of the dead eyed commuters all turned towards her. She blushed, embarrassed, and then took off running. _I can make it there in fifteen minutes if I run._

She ran, huffing and puffing, slowing down to walk every couple of minutes for air. She ran past houses, in between alleyways, past a few parks, and then finally she saw her school gates. _Vrrr!_ Her phone vibrated again. She glanced down at it.

**Apparently someone in 3-C just punched Mr. M, in the face! You still have time! Hurry! ^.^**

She sprinted.

_Almost there. Just through these gates, up these steps, around this corner... There's the entrance! Up these steps and...!_

As if her day couldn't get any worse, pain filled her as she hit something so hard she toppled it over, falling over with it.

* * *

**Wow. Looks like Yui might be getting more then she bargained with that stone. Wonder which tall, mysterious man is the one she just bumped into? :)**

**AN: **Hey guys! This is smexysesshomaru! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it's about to get a lot worse for Yui (and I'm not talking old men and panties... or am I?).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Written**** by LongHairedMan**

"Ughhhh..." Hideko let out as he opened his eyes. The sunlight was blinding, as if Hideko had been in a dark place for a long time. Unable to open his eyes for longer then a second and able to tell he was lying down on the ground, Hideko felt around him.

"Grass." Hideko thought after his hand combed the blades of grass through his fingers.

Hideko was confused. The only time he had ever woken up like this was after a long night of partying but he didn't remember being at a party the night before or even remember the night period. The only thing he remembered was running out of his school, and then he woke up here.

***Beep Beep***

"Phone." Hideko thought as he heard that all too familiar alarm that woke him up every morning for school. Still unable to open his eyes, Hideko reached into his pocket and pulled out the contents, 3 items.

***Beep Beep***

From the feel Hideko could tell they were a lighter, a pair of sunglasses and his cell phone which was the source of the constant beeping.

***Beep Beep***

"Hold on phone give me a damn second." Hideko said, as if the phone could understand. Hideko then put on the sun glasses so his eyes could actually tolerate the sun. Now able to see, Hideko was treated to a dark tinted blue sky without a cloud in sight.

***Beep Beep***

Hideko sat up, lifted his phone in front of his face and tapped the touchscreen, stopping the alarm. The alarm window disappeared and now the main menu displayed itself on the phone's screen.

"And no phone signal. Fantastic." Hideko said to himself before lowering his phone. This gave Hideko a chance to notice he wasn't on someones lawn or in a park, he was in a clearing surrounded by trees. Hideko immediately stood up and started looking all around.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better. I'm in the middle of no-where!" Hideko shouted out loud, hearing his voice echo. Hideko sighed before slowly sliding the phone and lighter into his pocket.

After thinking about his options for a while Hideko began to walk in a random direction towards the forest that surrounded him.

"Okay think. How could I have ended up here." Hideko thought, walking into the forest.

"Now I know I didn't get wasted last night because I woke up sober, and that sucks. So maybe someone knocked me out...and dumped me here? But, ugh I don't know. That doesn't sound right." Hideko thought, struggling to put reason and his situation together.

As Hideko walked the trees loomed overhead. The sound of birds and other creatures filled the air indicating where ever he was, it wasn't close to the city.

"God damn it. Where am I?" Hideko thought, reaching for the necklace his father gave him.

Hideko felt around the black collar of his school uniform but no necklace was found.

"Shit, It's gone but where..." Hideko thought, stopping as a memory jumped into his head.

"That's right! I dropped it when I ran out of the school and hit...something." Hideko remembered but not completely.

"These villagers didn't even put up a fight haha" A male voice shouted some distance in front of Hideko.

Hideko stopped and scanned the area in front of him with his eyes. Sure enough there was a small settlement beyond the trees. Hideko not really sure what he was walking into, quietly walked between the trees to the village to get a better view.

"Please spare the children!" another male voice pleaded.

Hideko now close enough to see, peaked around a tree and noticed one man in very old style looking Japanese clothes. 3 more men stood in front of the man grinning at him. Unlike the man on the ground these 3 had on very wore samurai armor. All 3 also had a sheathed katana attached to the cloth belt that ran around their waist. 10 feet away, next to a small wood home a bunch of kids, girls and boys watched in fear.

"Oh we'll spare them alright." one of the armored stated.

"Yea. We'll look after them real good ha ha." Another added.

Hideko just watched with concern before he smiled, looked down to the ground and shook his head. He embarrassed by his stupidity.

"Oh I must have walked into a movie set! Yea! Those 3 are bandits and those are villagers being pillaged." Hideko thought relived that everything was okay.

Hideko then looked back up and looked all around the settlement for cameras but he found none.

"They must be hidden I guess." Hideko thought.

"Please! I beg you. Leave the Children!" the villager pleaded.

"He he he. Bend down and kiss my feet and I might consider it." The bandit in front of the villager stated, clearly the leader of the 3.

"Man the director is going to be pissed that I walked into his set but I really need to know where the hell I am." Hideko thought, walking out from behind the tree towards the village.

The villager bent down to the leader on the ground to kiss his boots but when he did, the leader kicked him in the face. The man flew backwards and landed on his back, letting out a yell in pain.

"DADDY!" a little girl yelled, running over to her father who at this point was bleeding profusely from his noise.

Right before the little girl reached him, one of the other bandits grabbed her, lifting her into the air.

"No you don't ha ha." the bandit let out.

The leader laughed to himself before he slid out the katana from his belt and lifted into the air above the man.

"Hold her still. I want her to see this." the leader stated.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" the little girl screamed, struggling to break free from the bandit's grasp.

"It's okay. Just close your eyes." the man told his daughter as a stream of tears and blood ran down his face.

***Beep Beep***

Everyone stopped and looked over in Hideko's direction, noticing him walking over.

"Must have hit the snooze button." Hideko thought pulling out his phone and hitting the dismiss button this time, stopping the alarm.

"Who are you?" The bandit leader asked.

"Yea sorry about ruining the scene but I have no idea where I am. Could you tell me how far way this place is from Tokyo?" Hideko asked, putting his phone in his pocket.

The bandit leader along with the other 3 men just stared at him with a puzzled look.

"You know Tokyo. Big city. Capital of Japan." Hideko reminded.

The leader pointed the end of his sword at Hideko. Hideko stopped.

"I asked you, who you are. Now you answer or I'll cut off ever single one of your fingers off until you do tell me." the bandit leader ordered.

"Boss look how tall he is! And his eyes! there completely black!" one of the bandits informed.

"And those clothes! He's gotta be a demon!" the other stated.

"A demon? Black eyes? Are these guys still acting?" Hideko thought, realizing the man was talking about the lenses of his sunglasses.

"Oh both of you shut up! Demon what is your purpose here!" the leader asked.

"My purpose? To stop you from hurting anymore people!" Hideko announced, playing along and trying not to laugh.

"Is that so? And why would a demon care about a bunch of worthless villagers?" the leader asked.

Hideko assumed 'demons' were bad.

"Because I'm a good demon! Yea! That's it" Hideko announced.

"Really!? You've come to save us!?" the villager on the ground asked.

"Yes!" Hideko shouted, standing up straight with pride.

The 3 men just stared at him until the leader began to laugh.

"Oh shut up you worm!" The bandit leader shouted, kicking the man in the stomach.

The man let out a grunt in pain and grabbed a hold of the spot he was kicked.

Slowly the leader started to walk towards Hideko with his katana raised in front of himself.

"Good demon huh? You know what I think? I think you're not a demon at all. But rather some freak trying to act like one." the leader stated.

"Stay back or I'll...destroy you!" Hideko warned, snickering.

"Hahaha, destroy me huh? Well lets see it." the leader said, closing in on Hideko.

Hideko lifted his arms with his palms vertical to the leader as if he was going to create some kind of magic attack.

"Stop or you'll regret it!" Hideko warned with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on destroy me! DO IT!" the leader yelled as he moved closer and closer.

Suddenly the leader stopped 3 feet away from Hideko with a lifeless look in his eyes.

The man didn't move an inch for the next few moments and Hideko just gained a confused look.

"Boss what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill him?" the man holding the girl asked.

That's when Hideko seen it, a very thin wire that led into the leader's neck. It glowed for only a second thanks to the sunlight before it flew back and ripped out a tiny needle. A small trickle of blood started to flow down the leader's neck before he collapsed to the ground.

Hideko just stared at the mans body in complete shock.

"That guy really just died." Hideko thought, knowing full well that was no effect.

The other 2 bandits just looked at Hideko in complete fear.

"He, he really is a demon." the man holding the little girl stated.

Without anytime to spare the man dropped the little girl on the ground and started to run away. He didn't even make it 10 feet before he himself stopped and fell to the ground. The last man dropped into his knees and started begging to Hideko.

The little girl crawled over to and on top of her father before hugging him.

"Daddy!" the little girl let out with tears of joy.

"Please forgive me! I never wanted to hurt these people I swear I-" the bandit couldn't even finish before he too fell face first into the ground.

Hideko looked at his hands, completely taken back.

The man on the ground sat up with his daughter in his arms and looked over to Hideko.

"Thank you!" the man let out, also crying.

"Did, did I kill them?" Hideko asked out loud.

"Nope. I did." another man's voice stated from behind.

**Hide, I don't think you understand how lucky you are XD**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

4

**(Written by smexysesshomaru)**

"O~kay, where's my classroom?" Yui breathed, getting off the ground, stunned at her present location. Her face hurt from the impact of running into... something, but she ignored it. She looked around. This was not her school hallway. She was standing on a wide dirt path, which looked like the middle of a street. Hordes of people; old, young, even infants strapped to their parents backs; looked to be walking around wearing bland coloured yukatas, shopping. Men's heads were shaved bald with a tiny ponytail in the back, and women had their hair in ponytails and buns, just like the people did in old fashioned movies. The stalls they were visiting seemed almost vintage, everything looking centuries old, but almost as if they were just build yesterday. Flies circled the fresh fruit and meat, while the dirty hands of sales men called shoppers over to try some fried food.

Yui slapped herself softly on one cheek, and then as hard as she could on the other. Then she blinked. She was still here. She took a step backwards and jumped, thinking she would end up back at her school's entrance, but nothing happened. The people in the market still yammered on, talking loudly over one another. Some people had stopped and turned around to look at her. Probably surprised at her sudden appearance.

She stood, watching everybody for a moment. Then a wide grin split across her young looking face. _Have I been... spirited away? _

"Stop thief!"

She remained in her spot, watching people come and go, until someone from behind ran into her shoulder. She fell over, falling hard into the rough dirt path which was riddled in pebbles, and looked up, watching a child run at maximum speed away from her. He had an apple in his hand. A man, dressed in a grey yukata with thick white rags tied around his armpits, ran after him for a short distance. Then he turned back, walking towards his stall without even checking to see if she was okay.

Yui's grin burst into a full on smile as she got off the ground. She dusted herself off, pretending the fall did not hurt, and continued walking around. _I knew this would happen some day! _She thought. She gazed at the bland looking food in the stalls, ignoring the stares of the people looking down at her as she passed by. She was freaking out, yes. She had no idea where she was. But Yui was an otaku, with an a classic case of chuunibyou. That is, she believed she was special and had hidden magical powers like people in anime and manga. She mostly kept it to herself, after all, she had the embarrassing thought that she would one day become a magical girl, but right now she found herself glowing in the belief that she had just been spirited away.

Of course, that did not mean she was not freaking out: she had no idea what her mission was, or how she'd get back home. Plus, there was a little voice in her head telling her that maybe she was wrong, and that something else was going on, like she was in a coma or something, but she ignored that voice.

"Doesn't someone usually appear and tell me what I'm supposed to do here? Like a really hot guy or a cute little animal or something?" she mused out loud. She shrugged, silently hoping someone would appear and tell her what was going on. _At least I don't have to write that test. This is an excellent excuse for not showing up! Not that anyone would believe me. See! I'm lucky, you stupid pendant. _

She reached for her pocket to feel for the pendant, but her pocket was empty. _Huh? _She looked over to where she had initially gotten off the ground, but saw nothing. She frowned, trying to remember if she had dropped it anywhere else, maybe while she was running to school. Then she gasped. _That thief! He might have taken it when he bumped into me! _

She looked into the direction in which the thief had ran, and instantly realized she had no idea where he went. She did not even bother looking for him; she had no idea what he looked like.

Instead, she walked over to where that shop keeper he had stolen from was at. It had a short line of people and the food smelled delicious. She tried to read what the sign said, but it was in old fashioned Kanji and which she had no idea what it meant. Literature was not her strong point. She stood in line, behind a tall man who was rubbing the shoulders of the woman standing in front of him. He looked drunk, despite the fact that it was still morning. _Loser, _Yui thought. She wrinkled her nose, but remained in line. The drunk man caused no trouble, cheerfully talking to the storekeeper about his fishing business, and in no time she was right in front of the storekeeper who had been chasing the thief.

She glanced into the small wooden stall. All that was inside was the man, three pots of soup boiling under three low burning fires, and lots of fresh fruits in the back and on part of the counter.

"Would you like a big bowl of apple soup, or small?" The storekeeper asked. He barely even looked at her. She felt like she was in line for fast food based on the customer service.

"Mommy, look at her clothes!"

"Shhhh, don't look. You'll attract her attention."

_Are they talking about me? Sure, people have been sneaking glances at me, but... they sound scared. They can't be talking about me, can they? _She put on her best cute voice as she tried to look the shop keeper in the eye. He just kept looking down at his bowls of soup, seemingly avoiding looking at her._ I'm not even half his height, he could totally look me in the eye if he just looked up a little more. How the hell did he even see that kid stealing?! _Yui sighed inwardly, then asked, "Do you know who that kid you were chasing was? Or where he went?"

"Big soup, or small, little demon?"

_Little demon?! _Yui puffed up her cheeks, insulted. "Excuse me! I'm not a little demon, I'm a _girl,_ and I'm asking you a-"

The storekeeper slammed his wooden ladle into the soup bowl and looked down at her, straight into her eyes. He was bald, but had a thick moustache over his upper lip. He glared at her, "Big soup? Or small soup? Hurry up."

Yui turned white in fear, and then quickly glanced around. Tons of eyes were on her. Angry. Her heart clenched as she gulped. Suddenly, her chuunibyou experience was nor as fun as she made it out to be, as she realized she was in a market full of strangers, not a friendly face to be seen anywhere. All of the sudden she desperately wanted to leave and take that test. She gulped.

"Small soup?" her voice came out small, squeaky.

He grabbed a small bowl and and quickly scooped out some of the soup with the wooden ladle he had thrown down moments before. As he forcefully past it to her, a bit of the soup sloshed out the side.

"That'll be three brass coins," he said, eye contact avoided once more as he placed the soup on the wooden counter.

Yui reached into her messenger bag, feeling around her still wet sweater for her wallet. _Three brass coins? How much yen is that? _She grabbed her wallet, reached in, and pulled out what she thought would be the correct amount. She dropped it in the mans hand.

He looked at it briefly, looked up at her, and then looked back down at the money, scowling murderously. "What is this?" He asked.

"1,000 yen in coins." Yui replied, nervously. E_nough for restaurant quality soup. _She tried batting her eyelashes again, in an attempt to look cute. She knew she was not getting the reaction she wanted.

Her heart missed a beat as Yui could almost see steam rising out of her ears in rage. His face was red. People were starting to crowd around them. Petrified, Yui did not understand what was going on, but continued to stare at the man, hoping he would let her leave without the soup. She could not even remember why she had approached him in the first place.

He glared down at her, face red, nostrils above moustache flaring, "This isn't money! You demons seem to think that just because Lord Ikeda wants us to interact with one another, you can do whatever you want!" He dropped the money Yui had given him onto the table spitefully, and then threw the soup onto the ground. He glared straight at her, right into her eyes. The force of his glare was over powering. Yui thought he was going to hit her.

Yui's eyes went wide, the blood completely drained from her face. She started rambling. "Okay, it's all good! Keep the money as a tip! I'm not even that hung-"

"You – you – you..." Yui stopped mid sentence as the man's face went pale, muttering incoherently. "Your eyes... they're purple... you... you're the one...!"

_Huh!? No shit, they're purple contacts..._

And then he screamed. "SHE HAS PURPLE EYES! SHE'S THE ONE! SHES THE KIDNAPPER!"

Yui's head snapped around. Everyone around her stopped. Everyone had their eyes on her. Everyone in the market. The old men eating dango, the young children holding their parents hands, the lovers standing arm in arm, the adults in their uncoloured yukatas. Everyone's head snapped towards her as if a loud explosion had taken place right in front of her face. Their faces held one of two expressions: fear or murderous anger.

Yui bolted before her brain could even begin to comprehend what was going on. She desperately cursed her luck as the people behind her began to yell:

"CAPTURE HER!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR DAUGHTERS!"

"KILL HER!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

******Written**** by LongHairedMan**

***One Day Before***

"Kagome, you better hurry up! You're already 30 minutes late!" Kagome's mother shouted from the other side of the kitchen.

Without a word Kagome grabbed her backpack off the chair and tossed it on her back.

"I'M SO LATE!" Kagome thought, jumping over to the doorway.

Kagome went to reach for the door handle when the door slid open on it's own. In the doorway stood Kagome grandfather with a number of dining plates in his hands.

"Ah Kagome. Have you-" Gramps was about to finish before Kagome launched by him, causing him to almost fall over.

"Kagome!" gramps yelled.

"Sorry gramps! I have to get to school!" Kagome shouted, running through the courtyard of her families shrine, towards the shrine stairs.

Kagome reached the shrine stairs and climbed down them as fast as possible.

"I can't believe I'm this late. Traveling in the feudal era for most of the night caused me to over sleep. I just hope Mr. Matsuo doesn't give me an after school detention. If he does, InuYasha will come for me and cause even more problems." Kagome thought, remembering what InuYasha said to her last night.

"_Don't take all damn day or I'll drag you back here myself!"_

Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs and scowled.

"What does he think he is? My dad? What gives him the right to decide how I long I get to stay in MY time?" Kagome unintentionally shouted, not realizing she had done so.

An older women who just so happened to be walking by looked over to Kagome.

"Boy friend problems?" the old lady asked nicely.

"INUYASHA IS NOT MY BOY FRIE..." Kagome didn't finish, realizing what she was sounding like.

"Ah young love. It's always so emotional." the old women stated, walking past Kagome.

"What is wrong with me... The lack of sleep is getting to me. Maybe I should just stay home." Kagome thought, looking up the shrine stairs.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

***Present Time***

Hideko turned around to find a Japanese man standing at 5'5'' who looked to be in his 40's. His right eye was brown with bags that hung underneath. His other eye was covered with a black eye patch. The man had a short black pony tall held together with a piece of cloth. Much like the bandits, this guy was sporting samurai armor but it was in much better shape. The eye patch man spun his finger in a circle and Hideko watched as the fine almost invisible wire from before wrapped around it with a shinny metal needle at the end.

"Let me see your arm boy." the man ordered.

"Why?" Hideko asked, more then a little hesitant of the man.

The man rolled his eyes before he leaned over and grabbed Hideko's right arm forcefully. Before the Hideko could pull it away the eye patch man pulled up his sleeve, revealing a scar that went across Hideko wrist.

Most people would instantly assume Hideko had done it to himself but the truth was, he gained it from an accident when he was just a small child.

Hideko instantly ripped his arm back and put up his fist, ready to fight the man if need be.

"Calm down boy, I was only making sure you weren't one of these bandits." The eye patch man explained.

The man walked over to the dead body of the leader bandit and stopped. He then bent down and lifted his arm up, revealing the Japanese symbol on his wrist that stood for bandit.

"Understand now?" the eye patch man asked, looking over to Hideko.

After a moment Hideko lowered his fist.

"Who are you? Some kind of bounty hunter?" Hideko asked.

"My name is Resutoa. No I am not a bounty hunter although on occasion I do hunt weaker demons and bandits like these for currency." Resutoa answered.

"Demons? I must be in some kind of backwater area of Japan. Like the stories I heard about the Amish. Only instead of giving a warm welcome the people here seem to be in favor of the more cold and metallic kind." Hideko thought, staring at one of the dead bandit's bodies.

Resutoa looked like he was about to say something when villager from before rushed over to him with his daughter in his arms.

"Thank you young Samurai." the villager said.

"Yea well I didn't do it for you. These men all have a bounty on there heads and I am here just to clam that bounty. As for Samurai, I haven't been one for a long time. Now quit wasting my time and get out of my face." Resutoa barked.

The villager looked taken back but after a moment he bowed. The villager then walked over to the children and after speaking a few words, they followed him into the village. Hideko watched the villager until Resutoa spoke.

"What's you're name boy?" Resutoa asked.

"Oh uh, Hideko." Hideko answered.

The man immediately dropped the dead bandits arm and turned his head around to Hideko.

"Hideko huh? I should have guessed from the clothes." the man said before turning his head back to the bandits body.

"Guessed what? That I'm from the city?" Hideko asked, hoping this man knew the way back to Tokyo.

The man didn't answer. Instead he pulled his sword out of it's sheath and lifted the mans arm into the air. Hideko knowing what was coming, looked away only to hear the sound of a blade cutting threw meat.

"Ugh, do you know where the closest city is? I think I'll just walk from here." Hideko asked, disgusted.

Again the man didn't answer.

Hideko irritated, looked back over to see the man right in his face with the dismembered arm of the bandit in his left hand. His sword in the other.

"I have no idea what you're going on about boy, but I'm taking you back to you're father's castle. I'm betting on top of these bandit's I should get a nice reward for bringing you in." Resutoa explained.

Hideko just gained an extremely confused look.

"My father?" Hideko asked, completely lost.

"Don't play stupid with me. You're the son of Lord Ikeda. Out looking for 'adventure' right? Trust me kid, enjoy the life you have. Not everyone gets to live without a care in the world." Resutoa said, putting the bandit's arm into a bag attached to his belt.

Hideko had no idea what the hell what the man was talking about. Castle, son of a Lord, 'adventure'? All he knew was that the man wanted to take Hideko to some 'Lord' and that no wasn't an answer.

"So uh. When do we go?" Hideko stated with a fake smile.

"When I collect the other bandit's arms." Resutoa answered.

"Got it. Well I'll just be right here if you need me." Hideko said, not very convincingly.

The man's one eye narrowed on Hideko.

"For you're sake I hope so boy." Resutoa warned.

The man just turned around and walked over to one of the other bandit's bodies.

Hideko who really didn't want to watch Resutoa cut off the dead bandit's arms, pulled out his phone from his pocket. Hideko clicked the on button and the phone came to life with the lock screen.

Hideko noticed again there was no cell phone reception.

"Still no signal. Fantastic." Hideko thought.

Hideko closed the lock screen and noticed the date. One day ahead of the last time he was at school. Before he could think about the time he lost he noticed another thing, a text message from his mother, sent a day ago.

The memory of hitting Mr. Matsuo popped into Hideko's head and his grunted to himself before opening the text message.

"_I heard what happened at school. You're lucky I convinced you're stepfather not to press charges. As for where you're going to be living, you will find everything you own on the lawn. Get it and leave. I don't even want to talk to you."_

Hideko's grip tightened on his phone.

"And now I'm homeless...Can this fucking day get any worse?!" Hideko thought while lowering his phone. Only to see Resutoa who had finished collecting the bandit's arms, walking towards him.

"Let's go." Resutoa ordered.

"Yea..." Hideko replied, letting out a sigh.

**As always, I hope you enjoyed reading. See you again in chapter 7. As for chapter 6, my partner in crime seems really really busy at the moment...hopefully it will be out soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Written by smexysesshomaru:**

Yui's POV:

Yui huffed and puffed as she ran at top speed away from the mob that was following behind her. She stumbled several times as she ran, her foot tripping over large rocks and tree roots, but she quickly steadied herself and continued to run at top speed. She could see the boundary of the village up ahead, where the houses ended and the forest began. Her lungs ached as she reached for it, but the mob behind her yelling, "KILL THE DEMON!", and, "WHERE ARE OUR CHILDREN?!", and, "YOU FILTHY DEMON, I'LL WRING YOUR NECK THE SECOND I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!", was enough to convince herself that she had to keep going.

Desperate for answers, she found herself screaming as she ran: "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABO-OW!" Pain radiated up the side of her ear. Something small and sharp hit her head. _A rock? _She guessed, _did someone just throw a rock at me!?_ She continued running – sprinting, noticing as more rocks, some somewhat larger, whizzing past her head, missing what they were obviously aiming for.

She did not even think it was possible, but she began to run even faster.

Quickly, but not fast enough, the scenery around her began to change. She had sprinted out of the market and past the make-shift houses that these people probably called home. Once she was clear of the houses, she ditched the path the villagers had probably made. Now she was running through long, long blades of wild grass, which nobody had ever taken the time to trim. They were so tall that the tips of some of them rubbed against her cheek. Thorns from long stems of wild flowers were hidden amongst the straw coloured grass, and they cut her legs.

Her legs stung badly. Her lungs expanded and contracted under the exertion. Her eyes narrowed. Her bag, heavy with textbooks, hit her hip over and over. She refused to look back, although she could hear the sounds of the crowds footsteps getting closer and closer. It was actually a miracle that she was still in the lead.

_What the hell is wrong with these people?! Is this an anime?! Stop it! I don't even want to be in an anime anymore! _

Another small rock hit her head. She continued to run.

The scenery changed again. What was large straws of pale yellow grass turned into green, unruly hedges. The hedges were thick and tall, towering over the area so grandly that Yui was having trouble believing that she could not see them from the distance. She almost panicked when she thought she was running towards a dead end, as those hedges did not look easily passable. But there was a small entrance not far from where she was that she could make out. She ran for it, feeling the sting as another one of the rocks the villagers threw hit her back.

A minute later she was inside the hole in the hedges, running as fast as possible. It was a long, narrow path, and Yui realized that if the villagers got too close while she was still inside, they'd be able to hit her with whatever ammo they got. Thankfully, half a minute later, she was out of passage and into a meadow, sparsely decorated with trees, blue flowers, a pond and birds which whistled songs in the distance.

She glanced behind herself quickly, seeing no one, and ran for the nearest tree. She ducked behind it, hoping that her pursuers would just ran past her.

Her heart pounded as she crouched as low and tiny as possible. Her ears perked as she waited for the sound of the mob to trample the ground behind her. Nothing. Seconds turned to minutes, but still, nothing.

Yui risked peering behind the tree, to see if there people were sneaking around. The area was so scantly littered with nature to hide behind that Yui knew she would be able to see them if they were there. But there was no one. She peered at the great wall the hedges formed and the hole in the wall. She glanced at the few stones around the area, at the other trees far off in the distance, at the still water in the pond, at the birds up ahead that still whistled merrily, undisturbed. Still, nothing. Not a soul to be seen.

"Those guys were nuts," Yui breathed silently, trying to regain her breath, "Like, major psycho." She stood up, hugging the tree, and risked peering out behind the tree with half of her body sticking out for a better view: she was small after all, and could not see from the vantage that most could when she was sitting down.

Almost instantaneously, she heard a rustling sound coming from the branches above her, followed by an, "Eeeik, Eeeik, Oooh!"

Her head whipped upwards to see what the sound was, only to have a small brownish thing quickly drop down onto her face.

Instinctively, she shrieked. Then she felt the warm, fuzziness of the thing. It grabbed her face, "Eeeiking" as she shrieked in panic. She reached up her hand, and slapped it off, hitting herself in the process.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed at it. She rubbed her face, as she looked down at the thing that hit her. It was a small, brown, furry monkey, that laid on its side breathing heavily as if she almost killed it. It was around the length of two of her hands, had brown hands and feet that were a slightly darker colour than the rest of its brown body, and had a pale orange star on its forehead. It "Eeiked" quietly, looking up at her out of the corner of its large brown eyes, with an expression that said, "Why would you do that to me?!"

Angry villagers forgotten, Yui's heart melted at the sight.

**AN: **What's this? A monkey?! Are there even any monkey's in Japan?! I wonder if Hide likes monkeys... XD Sorry this chapter is so short. School is killing my creativity, one essay at a time. Will write more next time! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Written by LongHairedMan**

Hideko with Resutoa directly behind, walked through a forest filled with a mixture of bushes, tall grass and low baring trees. For the last hour or so, Resutoa had been forced Hideko to walk through the forest in a direction Hideko was uncertain about.

"So uh, what's this 'castle' like?" Hideko asked, turning his head around.

"Keep moving." Resutoa ordered.

Hideko sighed before turning his head back around, allowing him to barely dodge a low hanging branch.

"So first this guy saves my life, tells me I'm some Lord's son and now is forcing me to go to the castle which apparently belongs to my family. This is by far the strangest day I have ever had." Hideko thought.

"Look man, I don't think it's me you want." Hideko stated.

"It is. Now keep moving and shut up." Resutoa ordered again.

"Oh come on! You're gonna take me there against my will and not tell me anything about it?" Hideko asked.

Hideko walked a few more steps without a response and after making sure to not step into a small puddle on the ground, he turned around.

"Are you even listening to-AHHH" Hideko let out, startled by Resutoa who was standing directly behind him.

"Stop fucking doing that!" Hideko shouted.

Resutoa laughed to himself before his one eye focused on Hideko.

"Why would I tell you about a place you would know better than me about." Resutoa asked.

"Wu-what? Why would I know anything about this 'castle'? I've never even been to it." Hideko explained.

"I heard Lord Ikeda's only son was stupid, but this is a bit much." Resutoa said to himself.

"Are you listening to me?!" Hideko asked.

"A little as I can." Resutoa replied, giving Hideko a shove forward.

Hideko caught himself from falling on the ground and continued walking.

"I have no idea who this Lord Ikeda guy is! I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy!" Hideko tried to explain again.

"Just save you're breath kid." Resutoa stated.

"So reasoning with him is off the table. Maybe I can bribe him." Hideko thought.

Hideko stopped again, turning around and looking at Resutoa with a smile.

"What!?" Resutoa let out, clearly getting annoyed by Hideko.

"Hold on, just hear me out." Hideko stated, taking off his sun glasses.

Hideko held out his sunglasses to Resutoa.

"You know what these are?" Hideko asked.

Resutoa just glared at him, holding a look that said "if you don't move in the next ten seconds..."

"You put them on and the light from the sun is dimmed. Here try them." Hideko quickly offered.

Without breaking his glare, Resutoa slowly grabbed the pair of sunglasses out of Hideko hand and put them on. Upside down.

Hideko snickered to himself at the slight.

Resutoa looked around the forest, surprised.

"Hmmm, these could be useful." Resutoa stated, bit of smile showing up on his face.

"Right?! So since I gave you something useful, why not let me go huh? No way I'm worth the effort." Hideko said with a sly voice.

Resutoa looked back to Hideko. The smile that may have existed disappeared in an instant and he gave Hideko a forceful shove, sending him back a foot.

"Not worth the effort? Haha, your father will pay me in gold for your safe return. Now I'm not gonna tell you again, get moving!" Resutoa ordered, grabbing the handle of his sheathed sword.

Hideko did as Resutoa ordered, not wanting to join his arm collection.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't believe I've been taken hostage by a guy who doesn't even know how to wear a pair of sunglasses. Wait what if this guy is actually some crazy serial killer." Hideko thought.

Hideko looked back at Resutoa for a moment only to receive another glare from him.

From the back of Hideko mind, one phrase from a horror movie popped into his head in which the serial killer has trapped his victim in a hole.

"_It rubs the lotion on the skin or else it gets the hose again."_

"That's not funny." Hideko thought, making his mind go to a dark place

In his thoughts Hideko wasn't really focusing on what was in front of him and tripped on an up grown root from a tree. Hideko slammed face first into the ground, feeling the slightly damp dirt on his face and hands. Resutoa's foot steps stopped a few feet behind Hideko.

"Ow." Hideko let out blankly.

"Get up!" Resutoa ordered.

Hideko didn't move, instead feeling the damp ground with his hands. Instantly an idea popped into Hideko's head.

"Come on kid!" Resutoa let out.

Resutoa stomped over to Hideko and grabbed his left arm.

Upon feeling Resutoa's grasp his arm, Hideko closed his right hand and collected a ball of damp dirt. Hideko turned his head around with an innocent look.

"Sorry about that. I just tripped. By the way, those things I gave you are upside down." Hideko stated, with a calm voice.

Resutoa looked taken back.

"Really? Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?" Resutoa asked, letting go of Hideko arm so he could take off the sun glasses.

Hideko waited for Resutoa to take off the sun glasses and In one quick motion, he flipped on his back and whipped the dirt into Resutoa's unprotected face.

Resutoa grabbed at his face, taking a step backwards.

"YOU...BASTARD!" Resutoa yelled, ripping out his sword from his sheath.

Hideko didn't wasted a second. He wildly kicking at the ground until he got to his feet, stumbling once as he did. Hideko ran as hard as he could deeper and deeper into the forest dodging branches, random holes in the ground and whatever was in his path. Anything it took to put as much distance between him and Resutoa.

"RUNNING! RUNNING! RUNNING!..." Hideko thought, listening to his feet slam into damp ground over and over.

Finally after what could have been minutes or even hours, Hideko wasn't really sure. He stopped at a tree 8 steps away a cave. Completely out of breath, Hideko grabbed the tree and pressed his chest into it. Hideko's eyes scanned the area he came from, looking for any sign of Resutoa. As he scanned back and forth through the trees and grass, the sound of his heart pounding filled his head.

For a few minutes Hideko watched until he was sure Resutoa was not following him. His heart slowly slowed down and Hideko closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I lost em." Hideko said to himself, opening his eyes.

Hideko started to laugh a little, well until realizing he still had no idea where he was.

"Back to square one." Hideko muttered to himself, flipping himself over so that his back was now against the tree.

Hideko slowly slid down the tree until he was sitting on the ground. Free of distraction, Hideko could now see his once clean black school uniform was now covered in dirt, mud and grass. Along with that he could feel dirt on his face and see it on his hands as well.

"Ugh...Well I guess it doesn't matter now. Not like they're gonna let me back into school anyway." Hideko thought, laughing at little at the thought of Mr. Matsuo flying over a desk.

Hideko looked around.

"How have I not ran into a town, city or even a fucking gas station by now?" Hideko asked himself.

"_This is because Japan has the highest forest density out of all the industrialized nations. Standing at about 67% of the land being covered in forest"_

"Shut up brain." Hideko thought, pulling out his phone.

Hideko turned his phone on and scowled at the no cellular signal icon on his phone.

"WHY DO I EVEN PAY FOR – wait, the GPS doesn't need a cellular signal." Hideko realized.

Quickly Hideko swiped at the touchscreen on his phone until he got to the GPS app. The app loaded up and Hideko smiled.

"Yes! Now I can figure out where I am and-"

***Unable To Connect***

"-get really depressed." Hideko slowly said, his smile disappearing.

Hideko's arms sank to his side before he closed his eyes again.

"Now when I open my eyes, everything will be okay." Hideko said out loud.

A slow and low tone growl was heard in front of Hideko and he quickly opened his eyes to find the source of the noise was coming from the cave. Two green glowing eyes appeared from inside the darkness of the cave, staring him down.

**Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Good luck Hide. You're gonna need it.**

**Does Hide like Monkeys? I doubt it. Especially if there slightly sticky. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yui's Recap: **Yui was running from villagers who thought she was a demon due to her purple contacts. She ran through a tunnel in the middle of some hedges and ended up finding a monkey.

Chapter 8

**Written by smexysesshomaru**

And then she remembered the angry villagers. She was surprised she could not hear them earlier.

In the villagers frenzy, they were yelling, screaming, and threatening from the other side of the hedges that they would burn the greenery down. The greenery, of which, they were declaring was where she, the demon, lived and had taken their daughters. Some were shouting "No!" and were trying to explain that it was dangerous, but a few louder voices agreed that it was a good idea to burn the hell hole down.

Yui felt a shiver go down her back as she glanced at the hole in the tall hedges she had run through. No one had come running through them yet. An option which made much more sense. Questioning their mental competence, Yui was about to reach down and check on the monkey she was standing over. Almost instinctively however, she had the impulse to look up above the tall hedges she had run through. She froze.

"You can't be serious," she breathed. Thick clouds of black smoke were floating upwards, like smoke from a chimney on Christmas day. She stared at the plumes of smoke, lost in thought about the stupidity of what she just saw. It did not take a scientist to figure out the implications of what she was witnessing: If the wind picked up or if the fire got out of hand, the dry grass she had run through to get to this meadow would ignite and burn down their flimsy village.

The monkey, also noticing what Yui saw, "Eeeiked" and ran before Yui could even bring herself to react. The birds, which were enjoying the calm atmosphere earlier, all erratically flapped their wings and fled the scene. A few stray brown feathers floated back down to earth, amplifying the significance of the birds' absence.

Yui's feet started moving before her brain decided what to do. Quickly, she found herself running in the opposite direction of the smoke, out of the cover of the tree she had hid behind, almost forgetting why she had hidden behind it in the first place. Briefly, she thought of the monkey and wondered where it had fled, but saw nothing as her eyes skirted around. _Traitor! _she thought, but her legs continued to move straight ahead without giving her the chance of trying to find whatever hiding spot the monkey made for itself.

In no time, she was at the other end of the meadow, gasping for breath as she was trying to claw her way through the densely packed branches and leaves. She tried moving the branches out of the way, tried ramming her way through, tried climbing up and over, but it was no use. Regardless of what she tried, she could not get through. The branches were too densely packed to move or to quickly break through, and they could not safely support her weight. She got two feet off the ground three times, and ended up falling, almost twisting her leg once on her quick descent.

Behind her, a football field away, she saw the flames lick the top of the hedges near the entrance she had run through. She was starting to smell the branches burn. The fire was edges spreading around the edges of the meadow.

She panicked, screaming incoherently as she started to run along the perimeter of the hedges looking for a way out. There was nothing, and she did not want to risk going closer to the fire.

Then she remembered it: the pond. If nothing else, it could be shelter! Taking a deep breath and gulping it down like adults do alcohol, Yui sprinted to the pond and swan dived in, surrounding herself with the water.

The water was deep, dirty and colder than what she expected. She sank close to the bottom and stopped moving for a moment. Then, having a stroke of inspiration, she realized something and swam back to the surface. She kicked off her shoes, and almost agonizingly took off her shoulder strap and bid goodbye to her bag and all the electronics inside. _I will miss you, my phone. Rest in peace at the bottom of the pond. Forgive me, as your master, I am ashamed that your grave will be shared with my dreaded math text book. Farewell, my one and only Sungsam Milkyway S3._

Then she took a deep breath of air, and sank back down, swimming towards the soft current of water she felt earlier. It was small, and Yui was afraid that she would not fit through, but Yui found a underwater stone cave where the water was slowly exiting. She swam through it desperately, the understanding that she would either burn to death or drown driving her recklessness in her escape.

Seconds passed and the tunnel became so tight she could not swim anymore and was quickly pulling herself along the rocks. One hand went in front of the other, as she continued to grab and pull herself along. Soon, she was squeezing herself through, running out of air.

She was freezing, exhausted, and her limbs felt heavy from all the running she had done. Her thoughts were spamming, _I want to live!, _which quickly became, _I don't want to die, _and then, _I'm going to die. _Her lungs burned and her heart panged as she realized she made the wrong choice: she should not have bought that amulet. She should have been more attentive to her friends. She should have listened to her parents more often. She should have told her family just how much she loved them. One hand in front of the next, she pulled herself along. Over a minute had passed.

Right before she involuntarily opened her mouth to gasp for air, her arm reached out and felt a strong current. She pulled herself towards it, pushing her body into it, feeling the strain of the water as it struggled to bring her neck, and then her torso down with it. The water ripped past her, roughly banging her legs against the stone wall of the tunnel as it pulled her out. She gasped in pain, breathed in the water, and seconds later, as she felt her body bang against the walls the current was rushing against in the cold, pitch black tunnel, she passed out.

**Hideko's POV**

Ikeda Hideko, Lord Ikeda's son, was neglecting his court duties as always. For the past week, he has been on the run from the castle, deciding that he would rather fake his own kidnapping than marry a plain woman his father that strategically picked out for him.

"And why should I marry her? Such an impetuous girl, who should not be able to stand in the brilliance of one such as I, should not have even the though to share a bed with me." Hideko sighed, and continued to wade in the cold river, bathing himself for the third time that day. He was stark naked, aside from the jewelry he had around his fat neck and pudgy fingers which he refused to take off. Hideko _hated _being dirty, and living in the forest for that past few days had exposed him to nothing but filth.

He breathed in deeply, looking up at the crisp blue sky. Then he frowned. Somewhere, perhaps a few miles away, someone had started a fire. "Ignorant commoners," he breathed, "Polluting my sky. When I return home I will have to talk to my father about placing laws around when food can be cooked."

He stretched, and sighed, and was about to call over his retainer, (an annoying little boy who could not do anything right), to bring him his clothes, when he saw something coming out of the low, rushing waterfall. Suddenly, pain enveloped him as the body of a girl shot out and rammed head first into Hideko's fat belly. She then flopped into the water, and floated along, as Hideko doubled over in the water and screamed out for his daddy to do something about his pain.

**AN: **Days later Yui would reflect on this incident and feel an incredible amount of dread and relief, realizing that she never check how deep the water in the pond was first before swan diving in head first.


End file.
